Devil Vortex
Devil Vortex is a 2.1 Hell-themed Extreme Demon created by Rustam and verified by ToshDeluxe. It currently sits at (#9) on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, below Zaphkiel (#8) and above Cadrega City (#10). It is known for very difficult fast-paced gameplay, several straight fly sections, and mini wave sections with very tight spaces. It is also notoriously buggy and inconsistent - a feature that appears a lot in Rustam’s levels. Gameplay * 1-9%: The level starts with a half speed mini ship sequence that requires extreme straight flying due to extremely tight spaces between red obstacles. It then transitions to a mini wave segment where the player must swerve through tight spaces and occasional gravity changes. * 9-21%: The gameplay continues with a short mini ship sequence, and then an auto mini ship part with a skull opening its mouth while the player is thrust through it. * 21-40%: Arguably the hardest part of the level, ridiculously precise ball timings similar in Bloodlust, then a transition into a maneuver regular ship section with reverse gravity portals and green jump rings. * 40-61%: A tight cube section including a demon spectating the player starts, ridiculous timings are needed to complete this section, a mini/big wave spam continues with a monochromatic gray color scheme, when the gray fades back to red, a swing copter, the buggiest part of the level, begins. The swing copter requires straight mashing and precise timings to land on pink jump pads. * 61-83%: After the swing copter, the level transitions into a regular size ship straight fly section with yellow jump rings inside of gravity portals, a skull with arms flails around in front of the player, obscuring their vision in the ship section. * 83-100%: When the ship section ends, the hellish part of the level begins, a half speed wave starts the section with invisible sawblades creating insane timings, this is also where the level is impossible to 60Hz players due to a luck based, buggy timing. After the timing the wave becomes a mashing ordeal, and when the section ends, the outro begins, with some demon art saying "Devil Vortex, Created by Rustam, Verified by ToshDeluxe. Inspired by Weo(Referencing WeoWeoTeo) Yata." Records Trivia *The level was originally a medium demon, but ToshDeluxe buffed it to make it extreme demon. *Weoweoteo used his evidence from TrusTa, not from looking at the video himself. *Many players have complained about buggy (especially on 60hz) and annoying gameplay on this level. For this reason, the level has received a lot of hate and at its release, there was a lot of controversy surrounding the level (most of which has passed). *ToshDeluxe, the verifier of this level, has gotten many hacking/cutting/auto accusations from people such as MeatiusGaming and Weoweoteo. Weoweoteo made a video about Tosh's defense video saying how he did not hack or cut the level. Weoweoteo said that the level was impossible on 60hz. ToshDeluxe said 83% on the level is nearly impossible and requires "pixel-perfect" timing (Unless you have a 144hz and above monitor.). ToshDeluxe then made a video a day later after Weoweoteo did, talking about Weoweoteo's video that was "proof" Devil Vortex was not verified legitimately. Weoweoteo's video was removed a few days later. *Many players considered this level impossible due to the first ship part and the mini wave spam near the middle of the level. *Warning: It says “F### off” a couple of times at the end so be prepared when watching the video. *The section at the first drop is Rustam's Yatagarasu entry. Walkthrough Category:Featured Levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long Levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:Epic Levels Category:Hell-themed levels